


Игры в облаках

by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweetness, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Young Love, summertime, ДЛМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Просто кусочек почти безоблачного лета.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Игры в облаках

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Альбусу удалось удрать, оставив Ариану собирать крыжовник под присмотром мисс Бэгшот, и теперь он вместе с Геллертом валялся в пожухшей траве над речным обрывом. Августовское солнце припекало вполсилы, за рекой маглы косили сено на корм скотине, а они держались за руки, лежа головой к голове, и смотрели на облака. Не самое интеллектуальное занятие для двух будущих властителей мира, и в биографию такое не вставишь, но Альбус, сдувая с носа принесенную ветром паутинку, поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы запомнить это ленивое ощущение счастья в самом преддверии грядущих перемен. До начала школьного года оставалось меньше месяца: они отправят Аберфорта в Хогвартс и смогут заняться подготовкой к своему путешествию — там уже долго будет не до безделья. Придется присматривать за Арианой в новой обстановке, искать подработки, писать статьи и письма, пытаясь привлечь к себе недовольных Статутом, продолжать их совместные исследования в трансфигурации и чарах, обязательно обсудить с Фламелем новую алхимическую реакцию… Будущее выглядело ворохом забот и хлопот, пусть большей частью необходимых и даже в чем-то приятных, но тем больше хотелось воспользоваться последней возможностью поваляться на солнышке. Тем более, не далее как сегодня ночью, они загоняли сову до того, что та клюнула Альбуса в палец, но смогли, наконец, разложить по модулям трансфигурационное уравнение безумной Матильды! Осталось только проверить их выкладки на практике, вложить заклинание в какой-нибудь безобидный предмет и задать граничные значения для его срабатывания. А то бросишь нечаянно заколдованным ботинком в надоедливого младшего брата, а он возьмет и превратится на полчаса в козла без всяких взмахов волшебной палочкой…

Альбус тихо фыркнул. Словно отвечая его мыслям, облако над ними слегка изменило форму под порывом ветра и стало похоже на недовольную рогатую башку, вызвав ещё и сдавленный смешок. 

— Что такое? — лениво поинтересовался Геллерт и, повернув голову, потерся носом о его ухо.

— Облако похоже на Эйбову козу, — пояснил Альбус, ведя большим пальцем по линии жизни на его ладони.

— Фу-у-у… — скривился Геллерт недовольно. — Кто же в горних и возвышенных сферах ищет коз?! Лучше посмотри направо. Вон то похоже на гиппогрифа.

— Да, на дыбы встал. Кто-то ему не поклонился.

— Боевые чары отлично заменяют поклоны!

— Сразу видно выходца из Дурмштранга, — поддразнил Альбус.

— Хогвартская неженка! — предсказуемо отозвался Геллерт.

— Ах так! — Альбус приподнялся на локте и навис над ним, потянулся к боку, угрожающе шевеля пальцами. В ответ в него полетела струя воды от беспалочкового Агуаменти…

Разумеется, в какой-то момент Альбус оказался прижат к земле, лоб и виски после возни были в испарине, спину сквозь рубашку кололи сухие травинки, а сам он смотрел и не мог насмотреться потемневшими голубыми глазами, забавно вздернутым носом, сколом на клыке, который становилось видно, когда Геллерт хохотал, как сейчас…

— У тебя в глазах небо, — ляпнул Альбус и, смутившись, отвел глаза. Прозвучало совсем по-девчоночьи, но Геллерт не стал дразниться. Скатился с него и лег рядом, положив голову на грудь.

— Я надеюсь, хоть без коз небо?

— Нет, только с бешеными хвосторогами, — заверил его Альбус, запуская пальцы во встрепанные светлые кудри, в которых запутался колосок.

— И то хорошо! — Геллерт поерзал, прижался теснее и положил на живот ладонь. Теплую и тяжелую. Замер. А потом неожиданно фыркнул и махнул этой же рукой вверх: плывущее над ними облачко разлетелось белыми клочками, чтобы собраться в подобие распахнувшего крылья дракона, налетающего на длинноволосую, но слишком угловатую для девушки фигуру.

— Такие хвостороги?

— Почти. И кого же эта тварь красть собралась?

— Да есть тут одна красотка с рыжей косой! — Геллерт дернул его за упомянутую косу. Альбус улыбнулся и тоже поднял руку.

— Красотка будет защищаться! — его альтер эго обзавелось волшебной палочкой в вытянутой руке, которой и стукнуло дракона по носу. Геллерт поспешно перехватил контроль.

— Ты немного промахнулся! — облачная палочка расползлась на клочки и собралась обратно немного ниже, явив внушительное достоинство драконьей жертвы, стоящее мало что не колом.

— Надеюсь, никто сейчас наверх не смотрит, — пробормотал Альбус, чувствуя, как полыхают уши. — И ты слегка преувеличил… 

От его жеста и маг, и дракон расползлись в белесую дымку, которую ветром сдуло за реку.

— Предлагаешь сделать из следующего облака точную копию? Я могу! У меня отличная память, — заверил его Геллерт с таким невинным выражением лица, как будто они обсуждали нумерологические последовательности. Но глаза у него смеялись.

Альбус поджал губы. Он не то чтобы рассердился всерьез, и, конечно, шутки Геллерта об английском ханжестве были только шутками, но...

— Я даже не сомневаюсь! У тебя прекрасная память, но почему-то очень узконаправленная. По крайней мере, диаграмму распределения звездного света мы искали по всем трем атласам ночного неба, потому что ты помнил, что «где-то тут ее видел», и если бы не твоя тетушка, принесшая нам нужную статью, искали бы до сих пор.

— Альбус… Ты что, обиделся? — недоуменно поинтересовался Геллерт и слегка боднул его в плечо. — Я думал, тебя это позабавит... Разумеется, ты совершенно не похож на мое облачное творение, я же не художник, знаешь ли! 

Он выглядел таким недоумевающим и насупленным, так пытался скрыть растерянность за насмешливым и напористым тоном, что Альбусу немедленно стало стыдно.

— Все хорошо, просто непривычно, что ты не скачешь с темы на тему, как обычно.

Геллерт повернул голову и посмотрел на него, выпятив губу, словно капризный ребенок:

— Альбус, мы три дня общались исключительно совами, конечно, у меня все мысли только об одном! А ты облачка рассматриваешь…

— Предлагаешь смотреть на тебя?

— Было бы неплохо!


End file.
